general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ric Lansing
Ric Lansing is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines |-|2002-07= In 2007, Ric knew that Jerry Jacks and his men and women including Lorenzo Alcazar, Franco and Liesl Obrecht were involved in a hostage crisis because Ric was the District Attorney because Ric's job was to arrest criminals and villains while he had commissioner Mac Scorpio with him as Diane Miller who came to Port Charles was scared along with Sonny's children Michael, Morgan, and Kristina making Ric as the hostage negotiator. The aftermath left Sonny injured, Diane and Ric worried sick along with Sonny's children as Port Charles Mayor Garrett Floyd was interviewed by the press. |-|2008-09= |-|2014-16= Ric also gets a vision of his brother's long time friend Robin Scorpio-Drake and says that she's held hostage by his brother Sonny's enemies in a conspiracy like Jerry Jacks, Paul Hornsby, Ava Jerome, and Johnny Zacchara. After Jerry Jacks was sentenced to life in prison in Pentonville Penitentiary for his crimes against Robin and the citizens of Port Charles, Ric and his family and friends became happy, so did his client Shawn Butler. That forced Diane Miller to believe that Jerry Jacks was back and move away from Port Charles to Los Angeles on December 22, 2015. The aftermath allowed Ric bring in Shawn's release When everyone got held hostage at the All Saints Church that night including his brother Sonny by Landon Dixon who he would've made Kyle Sloane and Helena Cassadine very happy if they were alive and also in favor for Liesl Obrecht, Ric was not surprised about what happened that night and neither was his client Shawn. As a result, he and Sonny filed a lawsuit against Liesl Obrecht in civil court she owed him and Sonny a lot of money because Judge Chua is present as Judge David Walters was absent from the civil court case in the aftermath of that event and everyone at the church getting interviewed by the police and the district attorney. Not even Mayor Janice Lomax could declare the entire city in the state of emergency because she failed to do so. |-|2017-18= In early 2017, Ric found out from Jason and Curtis that Olivia Jerome is alive and has abducted his client Robin. He also found out that Sonny had been framed by Olivia Jerome in covering her tracks. He was happy that Sonny had been exonerated. After Olivia's arrest, he found out that her attorney was Nora Buchanan out of Llanview sometime after meeting her before the family court case of Sonny's step-granddaughter Charlotte with Judge Walters' female counterpart Judge Natalie Rawles as David was absent from the family court case. After Judge Horace Sanchez sentenced her to a mental asylum, it was over. One week later, an armed robbery at the Floating Rib took place involving revenge for Olivia Jerome. After it was over, he became the victims' clients with the help of his associates from the East and West Coasts temporarily. In March 2018, an earthquake hits Port Charles one month after the deaths of Cesar Faison and Nathan West. He heard sirens after the quake and he can't call his clients, family, nor Diane who is living in Los Angeles as his daughter Molly who suffered a broken rib after being pinned down by some rubble during an earthquake. He went to General Hospital with Shawn, T.J., and Molly. |-|2019-present= In May 2019, he attends the Nurses' Ball along with his family and friends. In June 2019, he comes in contact with Shiloh and his foreign attorney Zahra Amir in the family court case after the Nurses' Ball. In February 2020, Ric was not surprised after the three shootouts occurred in revenge for Cassandra Pierce as he and Sonny gained a new enemy named Cyrus Renault. Crimes Committed Health and Vitals Relationships |-|Family= *Adela Corinthos - Ric and Sonny's mother (deceased) *Avery Corinthos - Ric's niece, Sonny's daughter with Ava, and Carly's stepdaughter *Michael Corinthos - Ric's adoptive nephew *Morgan Corinthos - Ric's nephew (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos - Ric's half-brother *Dante Falconeri - Ric's nephew *Rocco Falconeri - Ric's great nephew, Sonny and Olivia's grandson, and son of Dante and Lulu-Falconeri *Josslyn Jacks - Ric's step niece by marriage of Carly and Sonny *Molly Lansing-Davis - Ric's daughter with Alexis *Trevor Lansing - Ric's father (deceased) |-|Friends= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford - His daughter's current boyfriend and the commissioner's son *Brook Lynn Ashton *Scott Baldwin - Ric's predecessor *Nora Buchanan *Shawn Butler - Friend of his brother Sonny and Ric's client *Drew Cain *Edward Caldwell *Harrison Chase *Amber Chua - Court judge *Silas Clay - (deceased) *Lucy Coe *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles *Alexis Davis - Ric's ex-wife and former District Attorney *Nicolas Dean *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Emma Drake - Patrick and Robin's daughter *Patrick Drake - Ric's client and Robin's husband *Hamilton Finn *Pres Floyd - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Russell Ford - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff (deceased) *Russell Green *Audrey Hardy - Former General Hospital Head Nurse *James Horowitz - Court judge *Jasper "Jax" Jacks - Ric's client and Carly's ex-husband *Kiki Jerome - (deceased) *Kelly Lee *Janice Lomax - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Andre Maddox *Sam McCall - Ric's client and his daughter Molly's sister *Diane Miller - Ric's friend and his brother Sonny's former lawyer who never became the District Attorney at all, but bores a striking resemblance to Ric *Jason Morgan - Ric's client *Alan Quartermaine - (deceased) *Dillon Quartermaine *Emily Quartermaine - (deceased) *Monica Quartermaine *Ned Quartermaine - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Natalie Rawles - Court judge *Heather Roth - Court judge *Horace Sanchez - Court judge *James Scorpio - Robert and Anna's son and Robin's brother *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner and current Chief of Detectives of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, current District Attorney, and Robin and James' father *Robin Scorpio-Drake - His brother Sonny's longtime best friend, Ric's client, and James' sister *Henry Sullivan *David Walters - Court judge *Elizabeth Webber - Ric's ex-wife *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse *Zatanna Zatara |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Sherri Anderson *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh *Franco Baldwin - Heather's son with Scott and Jerry Jacks' look-alike *Nelle Benson - Heather's younger counterpart *Helena Cassadine - Faison's accomplice, his daughter Molly's step-grandmother, and Ric's ex-stepmother-in-law (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine *Victor Cassadine - (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain *Margaux Dawson *Landon Dixon - Man would've made Kyle Sloane and Helena Cassadine very happy; leaving Ric and Shawn not surprised *Cesar Faison - His brother's longtime enemy and was in a war with Sonny's assets (deceased) *Sonny Faison - Faison's son with an unknown woman *Hadley - (deceased) *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Bryce Henderson *Paul Hornsby - When Robin was held against her will in a conspiracy with Jerry, Ava, and Johnny and former District Attorney (incarcerated) *Jerry Jacks - Ric's enemy during Metro Court Hotel hostage crisis during Ric's time as District Attorney (incarcerated) *Ava Jerome *Julian Jerome *Olivia Jerome *Daisy Kwan *Harmony Miller *Cassandra Pierce *Cyrus Renault *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Winston Rudge *Rupert Watson *Heather Webber - Faison's former accomplice *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara - (incarcerated) Positions held Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Lawyers Category:District Attorneys Category:Hispanic-Americans Category:Corinthos mob family Category:Corinthos family Category:Lansing family Category:Advance Guard Category:Sonny's Army Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:2020s